Romantic Couples
These are the main movie, TV show, and Video Game Characters with their buddies with two types of couples, Real Couples from movies and TV shows and fanmade Couples from fanmade movie crossovers. Couples List: *Dexter and Blossom *Vibri and Prince Fleaswallow *Mel and Clyde *Creepie and Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Tyler Klause and Flora *Oggy and Lana Loud *Bobert and Lola Loud *Doris and Harvey *Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton *Rhoda Penmark and Henry Evans *Bloo and Berry *Pleakley, Timon and Pumbaa and Hazel, Eleanor, and Greenly *Socks Morton and Jennifer Shope *Custard and Jazzi *Shadow and Rouge *Silver and Blaze *Jet and Wave *Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman and Cosmo *Little Bill and Kiku *Fuschia and Andrew *Goby and Deema *Oona and Nonny *Sylvia and Tracker *Fiver and Heather *Spyro and Elora *Chiro and Jinmay (they're a human-robot bond) *Ed and Deets *Will Vandom and Matt Olsen *Cornelia Hale and Caleb *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross *Gunther Gibson and Harper Weiss *Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto *Ryder and Katie *True and Zee *Grizelda and Monty *Timmy Turner and Tootie *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Troy and Gabriella *Danny and Sawyer *Foxy and Mangle *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson *Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shaprio *Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson *Leo and June *Quincy and Annie *Top Cat and Callie Briggs *Shaggy Rogers and Valerie Smith (Josie and the Pussycats) *Sunset shimmer and Flash Sentry (EG) *Sci twi and Flash Sentry (EG) *Mr.Jinks and Maisie (Mr.JinksRockz Production Only) *Rob Serling & Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Sebastian (Josie and the Pussycats) & Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) & Maisie (Thomas O'Malley Production Only) *Birthday Bear and Wish Bear *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele and Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Mungo and Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Wart/Arthur and Alice *Bonnie and Chica *Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino *Nora Thunderman and Billy Thunderman *Pinocchio and Alice *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth *Christopher Robin and Darby *Peter Pan and Tiger Lily *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino *Freddy Fazbear and Baby *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Prince Anario and Princess Oriana *Peter Pan and Wendy Darling *Ray Kon and Mariah Wong *Tracey Sketchit and Misty *Dumbo and Fluttershy *Bambi and Faline *Francis and Twilight Sparkle *Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson *Tony Stark and Pepper Pott *Ariel and Prince Eric *Principal Mr. Benjamin Krupp and Edith *Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa *Cody and Penny *Romeo and Laila *Gru and Lucy Wilde *Kristoff and Anna *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Tarzan and Jane Porter *Tod and Vixey *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Goofy and Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow *Angelina Jeanette Mouseling and Marco Fernando Quesillo *King Julien and Clover *Kowalski and Eva *Private and Cupid *Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller *Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller *Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl *Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger *Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez *Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber *Beanstalk Jack and Goldie Locks *Miles Callisto and Little Red Riding Hood *Pinky and Pharfignewton *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (broke up in 2015) *Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes and AZ Smithers *Gonzo and Camilla *Floyd Pepper and Janice *Gary and Mary *Linguini and Colette *Roddy St. James and Rita Malone *Blu and Jewel *Rafael and Eva *Cody Maverick and Lani Aliikai *Pinkie Pie and Mushu *Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker/Spiderman *Tulio Monteiro and Linda Gunderson *Darth Vader and Maleficent (2014) *Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker *Han Solo and Princess Leia *Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Shrek and Fiona *Brock and Korrina *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Z and Princess Bala *Weaver and Azteca *Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tiger and Miss Kitty *Gerald Krumholtz and Violet Harrington *Flik and Princess Atta *Zoc and Hova *Fugax and Kreela *Woody and Bo Peep *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head *Ken and Barbie *Goofy and Sylvia Marpoole *Max Goof and Roxanne *Gypsy and Manny *Tramp and Lady *Scamp and Angel *Frosty and Crystal *Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross *John Bennett and Lori Collins *Ted and Tami-Lynn McCafferty *John Bennett and Samantha Leslie Jackson *Manny and Ellie *Peaches and Julian *Diego and Shira *Sid and Brooke *Scrat and Scratte *Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia *Pacha and Chicha *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Taran and Eilonwy *Justin and Mrs. Brisby *Judah Ben-Hur and Esther *Frankie Foster and Mac Foster *Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat *9 and 7 *Toby Tenma/Astro and Cora *Mitch Downe and Courtney Babcock *Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof *June Bailey and Kubo *Fear and Joy *Jimmy Neutron and Margo Gru *Sheen Estevez and Edith Gru *Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru *Streaky and Princess *Krypto and Brainy Barker *Hercules and Megara *Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Brock and Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Wags the Dog and Dorothy the Dinosaur (it's been confirmed that they are now a couple although Dorothy talks and Wags usually doesn't) *Lachy and Emma of The Wiggles (Couple, 2013-2018) *Tito and Tulip *Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez *The Genie and Eden *Belle and the Beast/Prince Adam *Yang and Lina *Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago *Jiminy Cricket and Honey Lemon *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki *Dora Marquez and Diego Marquez *Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb *Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Overkill and Scarlet Overkill *Thomas the Tank Engine and Emily the Beautiful Engine *Skully and Winger *Chief and Georgette *Pip and Alba *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony *Danny Dog and Emily Elephant *Suzy Sheep and Pedro Pony *Stitch and Angel *Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner *Yolei and Ken Ichijouji *Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Discord and Fluttershy *Spike and Rarity *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Little John and Lady Kluck *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Michael Darling and Bubbles *Lilo Pelekai and Keoni Jameson *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *T.K. and Kari Kamiya *Soarin and Rainbow Dash *Riff Raff and Cleo *Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby *Willie and Daisy *Spirit and Rain *Sportacus and Stephanie *Scout and Violet *Comet and Halley (Note: They are Blast Off With New Astroblast! Adventures This Valentine’s Day!) *Franklin and Sam *Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle *George and Meg *James and Kirby *Kion and Fuli *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Gromit and Fluffles *Prince Sky and Bloom *Brandon and Stella *Riven and Musa *Harvey Beaks and Piri Piri *Fee and Socks Morton *Foo and Claire *Timmy and Tecna *Heilia and Flora *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald *Richard and Nicole Watterson *Grim and Malaria *Mandy and Nergal Jr. *Front Row Joe and Popcorn Penny *Wander and Sylvia *Oliver and Marie *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham (Note: Although Fievel and Cholena are the actual couple, Fievel and Olivia are still the perfect couple) *Fievel Mousekewitz and Cholena (Note: They are the actual couple. Olivia is a Disney character while Fievel and Cholena are Universal and Bluth characters.) *CJ Porritt and Karolina Dean *Kai Hiwatari and May *Ash Ketchum and Misty *Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi *Ash Ketchum and Yukina *Tadashi Hamada and Lucy Tucci *John Darling and Gratuity "Tip" Tucci *Zachary Baker and Melody *Leonardo and Karai *Donatello and April O'Neil *Michelangelo and Renet *Raphael and Mona Lisa *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *Mushu and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ash Ketchum and Kari Kamiya *April O'Neil and Casey Jones *E.B. and Yin *Big Ben and Bubbie *Dexter and Margo Gru *Gaston and Vicky *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Rayman and Rouge the Bat *Uncle Grandpa and Lori Loud *Socks Morton and Luna Loud *Mushu and Minerva Mink *Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki *Ernie and Moana *Winnie the Pooh and Kanga *Dougie and Doc McStuffins *Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson *Richard Tyler and Robyn Starling *Brick and Blossom *Boomer and Bubbles *Butch and Buttercup *Kevin and Margo *Stuart and Edith *Bob and Agnes *Pitch Black and Mother Gothel *Wreck-It Ralph and Merida *John Darling and Izzy *Max Taylor and Zoe Drake *Rex Owen and Misty *Baloo and Rebecca *Bagheera and Panthy *Tigger and Bruma *David and Anne Marie *Hades and Maleficent *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris *Copper and Aleu *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Conker and Slappy Squirrel *Patou and Flo *Drake Parker and Carly *Josh Nichols and Mindy Crenshaw *Drake and Mane-iac *Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit *Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo *Bongo and Matilda *Bagheera and Tigress *Negaduck and Magica DeSpell *Horton the Elephant and Peaches *Little CJ and Donna Troy (also as Wonder Girl and Troia) *Tuff and Cassandra Sandsmark *Steven Universe and Bubbles *Alejandro Diaz Pena and Misty NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi *Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones *Aimee Davignon and Yoshimitsu *Barry B Benson and Tanya Mousekewitz *Olaf and Sweetie Belle *Oscar and Angie *Misty and Matt Ishida *Zig and Ketta *Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala *The Once-ler and Honey Lemon *Bobby Brady and Cindy Brady *Davenport and Martha *Malcolm and Cynthia *Harry and Stephanie *Toothy and Petunia *Rintoo and Ruby *Little CJ and Hilda (As CJ turned into a child by Nightmare again) *Greg Universe and Wendy Corduroy *D.J. Walters and Jenny Bennett *Buhdeuce and Minka Mark *Kronk and Belle *Fred and Edith Gru *Wasabi and Vanellope von Schweetz *James P. Sullivan and Unikitty *Clarence and Amethyst *Remy and Joy *Emile and Sadness *Arlo and Fawn *Buck and Iridessa *Theo/Turbo and Silvermist *Nemo and Tinker Bell *Stefano the Sea Lion and M.K. *Lewis Robinson and Riley Andersen *Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr *Kai and Zoe *Friend Owl and Big Mama *Beast Boy and Raven *Robin and Starfire *Aqualad and Terra *Cyborg and Bumblebee *Kid Flash and Jinx *Jericho and Kole *Hotspot and Argent *Kyd Wykkyd and Angel (Teen Titans) *Red X and Blackfire *Thunder and Pantha *Speedy and Cheshire *Más and Melvin *Red Star and Rose Wilson *Jenny Wakeman and Robotboy *Hogarth Hughes and Robyn Starling *Kipper the Dog and Fern Walters *Einstein and Annabelle *Rolf and Dee Dee *Hogarth Hughes and Jane Darling *King Julien and Dory *Percy the Park Keeper and Miss Hubbard *Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant *Paddington Bear and Fern Arable *Horace and Muffy Crosswire *Inspector Gadget and Heather *Uncle Grizzly and Mrs. Wicket *Piglet and Pinkie Pie *Piglet and Twigs *Esperanza and Big Macintosh *Baron Greenback and Mrs. Toad *Jake Sully and Neytiri *Antoine D'Coolette and Sue Ellen Armstrong *Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack *Luke Skywalker and Dorothy Gale *Huckleberry Hound and Desert Flower *Francis and Felecity *Dopey and Mabel Pines *Tiago and Kessie *Gumball Watterson and Aqua (Cat) *Stewie Griffin and Darla Dimple *Brian Griffin and Sylveon *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin and Neil Goldman *Shadow the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn *Kimiko and Chase Young *Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer *Shrinking Violet and Billy *Gaz Membrane and Nergal Jr. *Cyro and Wildfire *Leonardo and Twilight Sparkle *Josie and Cragsters Max *Lydia Deetz and Dipper Pines *Sari Sumdac and Dib Membrane *Buster Baxter and Bunnie Rabbot *Wirt and Vambre *Wirt and Amy Gillis *Raphael and Rainbow Dash (EG) *Mr. Peabody and Fluttershy *Hammy and Sadness *Oh and Disgust *Craig and Chloe Park *Pickle and Wendy Corduroy *Sid and Mira Nova *Timon and Marlene *Han Solo and Leia Organa *Michelangelo and Pinkie Pie *Louis and Youngmee Song *Eddie and Sylvia *Ralph E. Coyote and Selena Gomez *Fanboy and Bessie Higgenbottom *Austin Oliver and Tallie Silverman *Joaquín Mondragon and Patty *Yaki and Sailor Bird *Ansi Molani and Agent Xero *Thumper and Anais Watterson *Edison Elf and Alma *Thumper and Cream *Dade and Anais Watterson *Rarity and Spike *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry *Thomas the Tank Engine and Lady the Golden Engine *Humphrey and Kate *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam *Xiro and Kairel *Jafar and Ursula *Max steel and Twilight Sparkle *Russell (Up) and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Riley Andersen and Jordan *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Pocahontas and John Rolfe *Phoebus and Esmeralda *Mulan and Li Shang *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Flik and Princess Atta *Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae *Bob Parr and Helen Parr *Ramone and Flo *WALL-E and EVE *Covi and Cavi *Zizt and Really *Lovi and Lavi *Alex and Siv *Whyatt and Reha *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Henry J. Waternoose III and Dean Hardscrabble *Bruce and Destiny (From Finding Nemo Franchise) *Bloom and Sky *Stella and Brandon *Flora and Helia *Musa and Riven *Tecna and Timmy *Layla and Nabu *Chet and Burn *Dusty Crophopper and Ishani *El Chupacabra and Rochelle *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood *Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Max and Gidget *Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl *Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown *Snoopy and Fifi *Schroeder and Lucy Van Pelt *Pig Pen and Patty *Shermy and Violet *Goku and Chi-Chi *Vegeta and Bulma *Krillin and Android 18 *Gohan and Videl *Tarble and Gure *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro (Sen) *Paul McCartney and Linda *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar *Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo *Zuba the Lion and Florrie the Lioness *Mumble and Gloria *Tulio and Chel *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Lucas Nickle and Red Puckett *Z and Princess Bala *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Charlie Barkin and Sasha Le Fleur *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Margo Gru and Antonio Perez *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Cosmo and Wanda *Lisa Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten *Frank and Brenda (from Sausage Party) *Barry and Sally (from Sausage Party) *Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger *Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Rango and Beans *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois *Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Finn the Human and Flame Princess *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Korra and Mako *Ugly and Jesse *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Olaf and Pinkie Pie *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Buster and Babs Bunny *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Louie and Cecilia *Steve and Barb *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns *Reggie and Jenny *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) and Sandy Crood (The Croods) *Theo/Turbo (Turbo) and Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Norm and Elizabeth *Wolfgang and Aleu *Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Boo-Boo Bear and Floral Rugg *Arthur Read and Francine Frensky *D.W. Read and Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Jim Hawkins and Melody *Po the Panda and Mei Mei *Barney the Dinosaur and Tooth (Tooth Fairy) *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Lightning Thunder and Blue Meadow *Wilbur Robinson and Tiffany Nickle *Burgess and Twelve *Mr. Peabody and Human Fluttershy *Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy *Victor Quartermaine and Piella Bakewell *Pepe the King Prawn and Human Applejack *Squidward Tentacles and Rainbow Dash *Philoctetes and Human Pinkie Pie *Walter and Human Rarity *Bagheera and Tigress *Hubie and Marina *Gus and Jessica *Josh Spitz and Rosie *Fur Foot and Calypso (from Toad Patrol) *Earth Star and Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) *Theodore Tugboat and Emily the Vigorous *Doki and Pumpkin *Fico and Jelly Otter *Dreamy and Eli *Les Galagoogoo and Poppet *Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst *Misdreavus and Shieldon *Mabel Pines and Wander (They are best friends) *Bob the Builder and Wendy *Chuck and Smurfette *Sideshow Bob and Sabrina *Cody and Yoyotoki HappyEars *Nathan Tigert and Rebecca Ruddick *Ali Al-Ali and Celina Mai *Kayley and Garrett *SwaySway and Maggie Pesky *Buhdeuce and Rayna Cartflight *Les Galagoogoo and Poppet (Moshi Monsters)5 *Chip and Gadget Hackwrench *Kimba and Kitty *Trunks and Pan *Daniel LaRusso and Ali *Dre Parker and Mei Ying *Tails and Cream *Tails and Zooey the Fox *Star Butterfly and Wander *Mane-iac and Tom (demon) *Zazu and Zippy *Buster Moon and Pavi *Pablo and Rita *Pleakley and Leni *Rodney J. Squirrel and Ami *Bloo and Yumi *Rollo the Clown and Beverly *Peter van Pels and Anne Frank *Socks Morton and Pepper Mills *Copper and Smurfette *Aya and Kyle *Snake and Meryl *Crash Bandicoot and Tawna *Cecil and Fran *Hegehgoe and Beter *Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks *Patrick Star and Princess Mindy *Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon *Mugman and Cala Maria *Hhgregg and Kermit the Frog *TJ "Henry" Yoshi and pannenkoek2012 *Brady and Diet Coke *Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) and Princess Penelope (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Rex Owen and Mina/Sailor Venus *Imelda and Hector *Miguel Rivera and Tip Tucci *Globglogabgalab and Starlane Stroll Lady *Chris Kirkman and Beth Tezuka *Danny Vasquez and Plum *Arnold and Helga *Doris and Marlon *Sooty and Soo *Mr. Morton and Pearl *Samus Aran and Adam Malkovich *Snake and Samus *Jody Summer and John Tanaka *Kate Alen and Mr. EAD *Fred/Nature Cat and Amber/Nature Dog *Dumbo and Eleanor (Elephant) *Blinky Bill and Kisha (Koala) *Piggy and Oblina *Adam Lyon and Lynn Loud *Dexter and Lisa Loud *Pa Grape and Fetch Ruffman *Pingu and Pingi *Pingj and Pikuru *Timothy And Yoko *Leo and Marcella *Gil and Molly *Condorito and Atsuko Kagari *Gaturro and Agatha *Amadeo and Laura *Gene and Giselle Galacticbot *Cornelius and Hilda *Floette and Meloetta *Mortadelo and Carol Pingrey *Henry J. Waternoose III and Ms. Roz *Petunia Rhubarb and Esther Onion *Munkustrap and Demeter *The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina *Victoria and Plato *Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum *Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella *Macavity and Grizabella *Bustopher Jones and Jennyanydots *Mr. Mistoffelees and Cassandra *Takuya and May *Koji and Dawn *Fib and Rumor Weed *Island owl and zordon *Treasure and Sultan *Chase and Skye *Sunil Nevla and Pepper Clark *Bodi and Darma *Grey and Bianca *Angus Scattergood and Glory Ackerman *Brodi and Astro *SpongeBob SquarePants and Twilight Sparkle *Mario and Princess Peach *Luigi and Princess Daisy *Wario and Mona *Waluigi and Rosalina *Sonic and Amy Rose *Knuckles and Rouge *Alex Kidd and Vanellope von Schweetz *Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski *Jack Atlas and Carly Carmine *Tommy Pickles and D.W. Read *finado And polly Fitzgerald *moribunda and banana joe *Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Sharogane *Yosuke Hanamura and Saki Konishi *Yusuke Kitagawa and Futaba Sakura *Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki *Morgana (Human) and Haru Okumura *Ren Amamiya/ Akira Kurusu and Makoto Niijima *Yu Narakumi/Souji Seta and Yukiko Amagi *Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka *Crunch Bandicoot and Ami *Goro Akechi and Haru Okumura *Jackson Michie and Holly Allen *Grey and Bianca *Ragear and Fiona Fox *Psycho Red and Mirage *Twilight Sparkle and Oh *Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann *Honoka Yukishiro and Astral *Kalin Kessler and Nagisa Misumi *Yusei Fudo and Nagisa Misumi (formerly couple) *Yusei Fudo and Honoka Yukishiro (formerly couple) *Yusei Fudo and Toadette (formerly couple) *Go and Koharu *Nagisa Misumi and Sylvio Sawatari *Elec Man and Fire Man Real Couples *Gil and Molly *Goby and Deema *Oona and Nonny *Marshall and Everest *Chase and Skye *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Applejack and Caramel (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash and Soarin (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rarity and Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fluttershy and Discord (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Trixie Lulamoon and Hoo'far (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Thorax and Ember (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sci-Twi and Timber Spruce (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree) *Applebloom and Pipsqueak (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sweetie Belle and Button Mash (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Scootaloo and Rumble (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sandbar and Yona (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Gallus and Silverstream (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Mudbriar and Maud Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Melman and Gloria *Skipper and Kitka *Private and Cupid *King Julien and Sonya (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Kowalski and Eva (from Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (2014)) *Kowalski and Doris (from The Penguins of Madagascar TV series) *Irwin and Leonette (from the Jungle King) *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera (from Cars) *Mater and Holley Shiftwell (from Cars 2) *Ramone and Flo (from Cars) *Dusty Crophopper and Ishani (from Planes) *El Chupacabra and Rochelle (from Planes) *Wheely and Bella (from Wheely (2018)) *Albert and Maisie (from Albert (Nickelodeon 2016 TV Movie)) *Humphrey and Kate (from Alpha and Omega) *Garth and Lilly (from Alpha and Omega) *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) *Xiro and Kairel *Ariel and Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) *Charlie Brown and Emma the little red-haired girl (from Peanuts) *Jankenman and Aikko *Yuri and Bongo *Princess Emeraude and Zagato *Sakura Avalon and Li Showron *Madison Taylor and Kurogane D. Flowright *Nikki Mills and Fai D. Flowright *Hikaru and Lantis *Umi and Clef *Fuu and Ferio *Ascot and Caldina *Chelsea Rubyheart and J.H. Kumamoto *Andrea Aquamarine and Matthew Tenson *Terisa Cloverlime and Kolby Marker *Christina Pinkflower and Johnny Williams *Elizabeth Marigold and Ken Turnbull *Lola Amethyst and Franklin Seong *Mario and Princess Peach (from Super Mario Brothers) *Luigi and Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Brothers) *Blue Toad and Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yellow Toad and Turquoise Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Purple Toad and Red Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yoshi and Rosalina (from Super Mario Brothers) *Wario and Princess Shokora (from Super Mario Brothers and Wario Land) *Waluigi and Pauline (from Super Mario Brothers) *Nabbit and Noki (from Super Mario Brothers) *Toad and Green Sprixie Princess (from Super Mario Brothers) *Green Toad and Yellow Sprixie Princess (from Super Mario Brothers) *Donkey Kong and Candy Kong (from Super Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong Country) *Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong (from Super Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong Country) *Sirius and Malta *Guren and Beni *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) *Simba and Nala (from The Lion King) *Kiara and Kovu (from The Lion King 2) *Mufasa and Sarabi (from The Lion King) *Kion and Rani (from The Lion Guard Season 3) *Kuzco and Malina (from The Emperor's New School) *Pig Pen and Patty (from Penauts) *Shermy and Violet *Link and Princess Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) *Marth and Caedac (from Fire Emblem) *Roy and Tiki (from Fire Emblem) *Chrom and Sumia (from Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Robin (Fire Emblem) and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Sora and Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) *Princess Odette and Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) *Pocahontas and John Rolfe (from Pocahontas) *Phoebus and Esmeralda (from the Hunchback Of Notre Dam) *Hercules and Megara *Mulan and Li Shang *Tarzan and Jane *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Toad and Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yoshi and Birdo (from Super Mario Brothers) *Tod and Vixey *Flik and Princess Atta *Pit and Viridi (from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Lucy Van Pelt and Shroeder *Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown *Snoopy and Fifi *Handy Smurf and Marina the Mermaid (from The Smurfs 1981-1989 TV series) *Grouchy Smurf and Vexy (from The Smurfs 2) *Hefty Smurf and Smurfette (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Red and Silver (from The Angry Birds Movie 2) *Branch and Poppy (from Trolls and Trolls World Tour) *Guy-Am-I and Michellee (from Green Eggs and Ham Series) *Mike Wasowski and Celia *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (from Toy Story 3) *Woody and Bo-Peep (from Toy Story) *Marlin and Coral *Marlin and Dory (from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/ElastiGirl *Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou *WALL-E and EVE (from WALL-E) *Carl Fredericksen and Ellie Fredericksen (from Up) *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Bloom and Sky (from Winx Club) *Stella and Brandon (from Winx Club) *Flora and Helia (from Winx Club) *Musa and Riven (from Winx Club) *Tecna and Timmy (from Winx Club) *Layla and Nabu (from Winx Club) *Daphne and Thoren (from Winx Club) *Will Vandom and Matt Olsen (from W.I.T.C.H.) *Cornelia Hale and Caleb (from W.I.T.C.H.) *Zoey Hanson and Mark (from Mew Mew Power) *Serena/Sailor Moon and Darien/Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon) *Luna and Artemis (from Sailor Moon) *Natalie Blackstone and Fergie (from Pretty Cure) *Hannah Whitehouse and Kossner (from Pretty Cure) *Mepple and Mipple (from Pretty Cure) *Clover and Blaine (from Totally Spies) *Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (from iCarly) *Jade West and Beck Oliver (from Victorious) *Chet and Burn (from Turbo) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun (from Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Robin and Starfire (from Teen Titans) *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Kehaar and Gluk *Lady and Tramp *Scamp and Angel *Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (from Disney) *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (from Disney) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia (from Disney) *Gru and Lucy *Goku and Chi-Chi (from Dragon Ball) *Vegeta and Bulma (from Dragon Ball) *Krillin and Android 18 (from Dragon Ball) *Gohan and Videl (from Dragon Ball) *Goten and Valese (from Dragon Ball) *Tarble and Gure (from Dragon Ball) *Trunks and Mai (from Dragon Ball) *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro *Jonesy Garcia and Nikki Wong *Spirit and Rain *Shrek and Princess Fiona (from Shrek) *Donkey and Dragon (from Shrek) *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Melman and Gloria *Zuba and Florrie *Mumble and Gloria *Jack Skellington and Sally (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Tim Lockwood and Fran Lockwood (from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *Z and Bala *Manny and Ellie *Diego and Shira *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Bambi and Faline *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) *Quasimodo and Madellaine (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Dimitri and Anastasia *Chanticleer and Goldie (from Rock-a-Doodle) *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Charlie Barkin and Sasha La Fleur *Margo Gru and Antonio Perez *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger (from Chicken Run) *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Oscar and Angie *Stripes and Sandy *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Wallace and Lady Tottington (from Wallace and Gromit The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Blu and Jewel (from Rio) *Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Robotboy and Robotgirl (from Robotboy) *Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola (from Robotboy) *Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang (from Fairy OddParents) *Little Bear and Emily (from Little Bear) *Frosty the Snowman and Crystal *Norbert and Treeflower (from The Angry Beavers) *Brick and Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Boomer and Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Butch and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Bull and Bunny (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blitz and Bell (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Barrel and Bullet (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blaze and Bloom (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blaster and Bolt (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Bliss and Breezie (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Buzzie and Berry (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blanc and Barasia (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Bill and Burpy (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Cosmo and Wanda (from Fairy OddParents) *Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner (from Fairy OddParents) *Jorgan Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy (from Fairy OddParents) *Itchy Ithciford and Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville *Adventure and Fantasy *Peaches and Ethan *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (from Scooby-Doo) *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck and Tina Russo *Porky Pig and Petunia Pig *Sylvester and Sylvia *Tweety Bird and Awooga *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck and Shirley the Loon *Hamton J. Pig and Fifi La Fume *Montana Max and Elmyra Duff *Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny *Rango and Beans (from Rango) *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Kristoff and Princess Anna (from Frozen) *Charles and Angie *Broadway and Angela (from Gargoyles) *Timon and Tatiana *Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt/Glittering Goldie *Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard and Morgana Mawcawber *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess *Korra and Mako *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer and Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Gromit and Fluffles *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Steve and Barb *Reggie and Jenny (from Free Birds) *Patchi and Juniper (from Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) *Surly and Andie (from The Nut Job) *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf (from Monster High) *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon (from Monster High) *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber (from Monster High) *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith (from Monster High) *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns (from Monster High) *Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker *Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton *Jesse Greenwood and Nadine (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) *Brand Walsh and Andy Carmichael (from The Goonies) *Littlefoot and Ali *Dodger and Rita *Tito and Georgette *Richie Cunningham and Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (from Happy Days) *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Tigatron and Airazor *Silverbolt and Blackarachnia *Hiccup and Astrid *Stoick the Vast and Valka *Kerchak and Kala *Harvey and Winnie (from Planes: Fire and Rescue) *Princess Irene and Curdie *Finnegan J. Beet III and Mirabelle (from VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet) *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin *Mak/Tuesday and Kiki (from The Wild Life/Robinson Crusoe) *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Gary Oak and Miette *Misty and Tracey Sketchit *Brock and Suzie *Jessie and James *May and Drew *Max and Bonnie *Dawn and Kenny *Clemont and Lilia *Kiawe and Mallow *Sophocles and Lana *Go and Koharu *Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary *Ash's Greninja and Serena's Braixen *Clemont's Bunnelby and Serena's Sylveon *Lucario and Lopunny *Kirito and Asuna (Sword Art Onine) *Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Skye Nakaiye and Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Dean McCoppin and Annie Hughes (from The Iron Giant) *Tai and Sora (from between after Digimon Adventure and before Digimon Adventure 02) *Izzy and Mimi (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Matt and Sora (from Digimon Adventure 02) *T.K. and Kari (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Ken and Yolei (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Takato and Jeri (from Digimon Tamers) *Ryo and Rika (from Digimon Tamers) *Koji and Zoe (from Digimon Frontier) *Katsuharu and Chiaki (from Digimon Frontier) *Keenan and Kristy (from Digimon Data Squad) *Mikey and Angie (from Digimon Fusion) *Christopher and Nene (from Digimon Fusion) *Ewan and Airu (from Digimon Fusion) *Tai and Meiko (from Digimon Adventure tri.) *Agumon and Biyomon (from between after Digimon Adventure and before Digimon Adventure 02) *Gabumon and Biyomon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Tentomon and Palmon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Patamon and Gatomon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Impmon and Renamon (from Digimon Tamers) *Lobomon and Kazemon (from Digimon Frontier) *Mercurymon and Ranamon (from Digimon Frontier) *Shoutmon and Lunamon (from Digimon Fusion) *Beelzemon and Mervamon (from Digimon Fusion) *Agumon and Meicoomon (from Digimon Adventure tri.) *Ichigo and Rukia (from Bleach) *Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny (from Chuck E Cheese) *Penny Proud and Fifteen Cent *Hugo and Rita (from Hugo the Movie Star) *Cindy and Phillippe *Fifi Fox and Buddy Bear *Brian and Ermintrude *Black Beauty and Ginger *Kimba and Raiya (from Kimba The White Lion/Jungle Emperor) *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Rock Lee and Tenten. *Sai and Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara and Temari *Choji Akimichi and Karui *Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi *Tino Tonitini and Tasha *Lor McQuarrie and Thomspon Overman *Anastasia Tremaine and The Baker *Louie and Cecilia (from We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Jak and Keira *Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn *Miles Tails Power and Cosmo the Seedrian *Chris and Helen (from Sonic X) *Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat *Dan and Runo *Shido and Tohka (from Date A Live) *April O'Neil and Casey Jones *Speckles and Blue-Eyes *Top Cat and Trixie (from Top Cat: The Movie) *Inaho Kaizuka and Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aldnoah.Zero) *Dre Parker and Mei Ying (from The Karate Kid) *Samurai Jack and Ashi *Custard and Jazzi (from The Save-Ums) *Hanazuki and Kiyoshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Hanazuki and Kiazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Hanazuki and Maroshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kiyoshi and Maroshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kiazuki and Kiyoshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Maroshi and Kiazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla (Star Wars: Rebels) *Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet *Marco Polo and Shi La Won (Travels of the Young Marco Polo) *Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Louie and Cecilia Nuthatch (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Arnold Shortman and Helga G. Pataki (from Hey Arnold!) *Gerald Johnssen and Phoebe Heyerdahi (from Hey Arnold!) *Johnny Legend and Chris Anderson (from Fairy Tale Police Department) *Grey and Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) *Moz and Lyra (Sheep and Wolves) *Soc and Aisling (Ballybraddan) *Sofia and Hugo (Sofia the First) *Bob and Wendy (from Bob the Builder) *Spud the Scarecrow and Charlene (from Bob The Builder) *Supersonic Sue & Baron Von Steamer Big Hero 6: The Series *Scout and Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2, but it is unknown if Pauling actually has feelings for Scout) *Omar and Angel (Rock & Rule) *Soldier and Zatanna (Team Fortress 2) *Larn and Teegra (Fire & Ice) *Avatar and Elinore (Wizards) *Nate Adams and Katie (Yo-Kai Watch) *Squire Flicker and Princess Flame *Stuart Little and Margalo (from Stuart Little) *Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster (from Rugrats/All Grown Up) *Peter and Heidi (from Heidi) *Izzy and Micheal Darling (from Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Callum and Rayla (from The Dragon Prince) *Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago (from The Loud House) *Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) *Swifty and Jade (Arctic Dog) *Touma Tsukinami and Natsume (yo-kai watch shadow side) *Justin and Talia (Justin and the Knights of Valour) Fanmade Couples *Alex and Leonette *Bowser and Mistress 9 *Vitaly and Gia *Stefano and Ling *Kieran Quarles and Sci Twi (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Destiny Oliver (in Kieran's Adventures series and MBM's Adventure series) *Kieran Quarles and Ruby Rose (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Weiss Schnee (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Yang Xiao Long (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Erza Scarlet (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Leafa (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Sinon (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Honoka Kosaka (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Kieran Quarles and Maki Nishikino (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Mad Mod and Jade (from Bratz) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Toby the Tram Engine and Applejack (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Henry the Green Engine and Fluttershy (in Hiatt Grey's Series) *Edward the Blue Engine and Fluttershy (In Stuington's Series) *Percy the Small Green Engine and Pinkie Pie (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *James the Red Engine and Rarity (in Stuington's Series) *Gordon the Big Blue Engine and Rainbow Dash (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Zecora (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Hiro the Japanese Engine and Princess Luna (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer (in Tino's Adventures series) *Lor McQuarrie and Danny Fenton *Carver René Descartes and Annie *Tish Katsufrakis and Owen Lam *Devious Diesel and Trixie (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Duck the Great Western Engine and Princess Celestia *Discord and Queen Chrysalis (in Hiatt Grey's Series) *King Sombra and Nightmare Moon *Discord and Catrina *Discord and Fluttershy *Trixie and Prince Blueblood *Mumfie and Sunset Shimmer (Pony) *Leo Lionheart and Aurora Rose *Benny the Beast and Sunlight *Dagnino and Teresa *Bagheera and Panthy *Charizard and Palutena *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Tigger and Bruma *Claw and Queen Eliza *King Samson and Queen Jaina *Johnny the Lion and Daphne the Lioness *Henry Stone & June Berry *Earl Simpson & Tamiko Yao *Timon and Marlene *Deathwing and Maleficent *Ichy and Gilda *Ed and Alex *Pterano and Etta *Double D and Clover *Eddy and Sam *Emerl and Xion (for Team Robot's First Adventure Begins and onward) *Gmerl and Sci-Twi (for Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and onward) **Gmerl and Danielle Fenton (for only G-Merl's Eternal Quest and Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades) *Yoshi and Birdo *Mark EVO and Sally Acorn (for Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and onward) *Shaggy Rogers & Lita *N.A.N.O. & XJ-4 *Philmac & Lillie (for Sega Ultimate All-Stars League and onward) *Jeffrey Dragonheart & Aqua *Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope von Schweetz *Wolfgang and Aleu *Kopa and Vitani *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mermando and Melody *Barney the Dinosaur and Joy (Inside Out) *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Ernie and Sofia the First *Bert and Doc McStuffins *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Alain and Juniper Montage *Theo/Turbo and Nellie *Smoove Move and Joy *Skidmark and Aranea *Kuzco (in his llama form) and Twilight Sparkle (in her alicorn form) (from The Emperor's New Groove and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie (from Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Radar and Cruz Ramirez (from Police Patrol/Bold Eagles and Cars 3) *José Carioca and Captain Celaeno (since they are both parrots) *Sportacus and Xandra *Varian and Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium (from Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure and The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) *Mr. and Mrs. Fizz *Whiffle and Fifi Le Fume *Button Mash and Sweetie Belle *Brian and Serena's Sylveon *Aleu and Tiger *Melody and Cody *Princess Merida and Wreck-It Ralph *Toiletnator and Meg Griffin *Boo-Boo Bear and Princess Paw-Paw *Benjamin the Elephant and Mrs. Jumbo *Tummi Gummi and Butterbear *Ariel and Mushu *Elsa and the Grinch *Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost *Elsa and Mushu *Kodi and Dusty (From Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Lune and Vitani (From Jungle Emperor Leo and Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Nancy the Hedgehog (from Sonic Storm Adventures series) *Shadow the Hedgehog and Marie Carrasco (in Kieran's Adventures series) *Treyhuey and Tooth Fairy *June the Cat and Kutal (from Sonic goes to Shinzo as a love-hate relationship, but really love each other from Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations series) *Jak and Ryuko Matoi (from Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill) *Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin(from Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series) *Prince Can and Princess Graciella *Yankee Irving and Riley Andersen *Slaine Troyard and Cami Stein (from Cami's Adventures series) *Edward The Blue Engine And Sunset Shimmer (in Mustang Fan's series) *Oliver The Great Western Engine And Lyra Heartstrings (in Mustang Fan's series) *Toad The Brakevan And Bon Bon (in Mustang Fan's series) *Donald And Indigo Zap (in Mustang Fan's series) *Douglas And Lemon Zest (in Mustang Fan's series) *Bill And Sour Sweet (In Mustang Fan's series) *Ben And Sunny Flare (In Mustang Fan's series) *Clembot and Jenny Wakeman *Ash Ketchum and Misty *Ash Ketchum and May *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *Ash Ketchum and Iris *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Pharaoh Atem and Temple (from Cami's Adventures series and A Legendshipping Story) *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *Ace and Cruz Ramirez *Derek Price and Princess Isabel *Max Tennyson Reboot and Dizzy Bob the Builder *Jeremy the crow and Starlight Glimmer *Robotboy and Katie Jones *Negi Springfield and Nodoka Miyazaki *Liam and Nodoka (from Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch) *Codylight Sparkle and Conaria Lacey *Hogarth Hughes and Jane Darling *Wart and Alice *Nate Gardner and Goldie Locks *Tommy himi Frontier and Suzy Wong Tamers *Koji and Dawn *Takuya and May *Rosie and Stanley *Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin (as of Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch and In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series) *Twilight Sparkle and Connor Lacey *Evil King and Zeta the Sorceress *Vor and Vixyner *Connor Lacey and Raven Queen (as of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series, not the Irelanders) *Matau T. Monkey and Carmelita Fox *Nega-Sparkle and Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder *Ryan F-Freeman (EG) (Sci-Ryan) and Evil Anna *Codylight Sparkle and Conaria Lacey *Varian and Judy Pot (from Varian's Adventures Series) Trivia * In the parody world, Twilight Sparkle currently holds the highest number of partners at once, which is eight (8) as of December 2019. * As of January 2020 ,Yusei Fudo had four partners, in which three of them are former. Gallery: Romantic Couples/Gallery See Also The Romantic Couples Category:Loves Category:Lovers Category:Couples Category:Love Pairs Category:Character Pairs Category:Groups Category:Character groups Category:Galleries Category:Uranimated18 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:CasperRockz Category:RioRockz Category:Gabbyabi10 Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Justin Irvin Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Zachary Baker Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Category:J.B. Eagle Category:FancyPantsRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Disney and Sega Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:TheAnimationFan2017 Category:Eil Wages Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolZFriend Category:CoolZClassic Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Fiver&Heather's Channel Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Disneystyle172 Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:CartoonAnimationFan06 Category:CartoonAnimationFan07 Category:CartoonAnimationFan08 Category:CartoonAnimationFan09 Category:CartoonAnimationFan10 Category:CartoonAnimationFan11 Category:CartoonAnimationFan12 Category:CartoonAnimationFan13 Category:CartoonAnimationFan14 Category:CartoonAnimationFan15 Category:CartoonAnimationFan16 Category:CartoonAnimationFan17 Category:CartoonAnimationFan18 Category:CartoonAnimationFan19 Category:CartoonAnimationFan20 Category:The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Category:J.C.Staff Category:Cartoon Network and Sony Category:IceAgeForever Category:WarnerBrosAnimationRockz Category:FGRForever Category:PokemonRockz Category:1701Movies Category:Nickelodeon and Xilam Pictures Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:AnimaniacsGleek Category:KaylaFan2017 Category:KaylaFan12 Category:ScottLeadreaytheSecondandOtherComedies Category:Garfiled1990 Category:KaylaFan14 Category:Parody1701 Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:StevenandFriends Category:Amzy Yzma Category:DavidPeartFan2003 Category:Vinnytovar Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:KlaskyCsupoRockz Category:NickyHelp Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Kenzcoolz Category:Eli Wages Category:Karyll Aguilar Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Category:Syahdan bey Category:Boyfriends Category:Girlfriends Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Duos Category:In love heroes Category:In love villains Category:Characters Category:Ships Category:Toonmbia